1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relates to security systems and methods, and particularly to a security system and method for a mobile phone.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, mobile phones have many advanced functions including advanced auxiliary functions. The auxiliary functionality of a mobile phone typically includes such things as phone book systems, ring tones, network settings, short message services, and security features.
A popular security function of mobile phones is a personal identification numbers (PIN). A user has a PIN number that can be used to lock or unlock the mobile phone as a means for securing the mobile phone. Inputting a pin number is usually performed by the user manually keying in the PIN on a keypad of the mobile phone. However, if the mobile phone is borrowed by others to use temporarily, there is nothing that can be done to prevent unauthorized access to private information on the mobile phone.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and method for securing the mobile phone when multiple people use the mobile phone.